wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ErinEmeraldflame
[July 2010 Archive] [August 2010 Archive] [September 2010 Archive] glitch in your house I said I would post this picture so you could see what I was talking about. Yes, weird indeed! Nebrie 18:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Pet Snacks Simplified Hi Erin, I don't know if this should go to you or PotRoast (or both). There seems to be a near universal misunderstanding of how pet snacks work. The system is actually very simple, but it involves a hidden variable. I'd like to write up a guide to explain it. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough to stop all the work you guys did on the template and pet page conversions. Under the actual system, you don't need to store multiple Likes and Loves for every pet. Each pet only needs a single entry to tell you everything that the pet likes and loves. I don't know how much work it would be to change the wiki. I'm not even sure of the best place to discuss it with all the relevant admins at the same time. Please point me in the right direction. Thanks! --SparklePants 22:26, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Got it ;) Item card VARiations. Nice, ty! :) PunkyMax 05:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Max Daydreamer Thank you for the compliment Hello Erin Emeraldflame my name is Kane darkblade i am grand master death in wizard101 and i wish to meet you in wizard101 soon. P.S. can you tell me who edited my page on the rattle bones pet to the skeletal warrior pet. Thank you for your time From: Kane Darkblade Sorry, I thought I had pushed Source. Maybe my key was sticky :-) Hopefully doing it right? Thank you for the link to the source-editing setting. Apologies for editing incorrectly on my first couple attempts. I've just edited Earth Walker (the pet), and hopefully did so the correct way. Please notify me and offer any suggestions if I did it wrong. Thanks! --Galacticlore 22:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Galacticlore OMG, check this out! hey ErinEmeraldflame, Selena Gomez will be featured as a character to rescue in a quest when it is released on Sept 25 and ends on Dec 31. In this trailer, there is a new area in wizard city called crab alley, which introduces the features in Celestia. (It can be entered in triton avenue.) Also, you will see the brand new shark mount coming up soon, so plz add that to the mounts page. After that, you will see a new spell which is (well ... idk the real name, but) the egyptian god, Horus. Then next you will see Selena dancing with Crablings once the quest is done. (btw, you have to be at least lvl 6 to do this quest.) After that, you will see another new spell coming to wizard101 which is a genie that looks like the jafar one from the disney movie, Aladdin. Plz make sum pages for these upcoming new features if you can, thanx! Everthing i told is in this youtube link below by kingsisle. The Seeker 01:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC)TheSeeker http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9uLIx94e-0 P.S. There r 2 Shadow Weavers in Mooshu also. One is Fire and one is Balance Snack Rank I'm not sure. XD I only stumbled upon those because I started a new character recently. I don't foresee reaching Ravenscar below adept, however. She just got her school pet, and I need that extra crafting slot. XD I think the Ravenscar snacks are moot though. Not many people interested in crafting will get that far without becoming a pretty accomplished crafter first. We might meet one someday. Ambros Cereal! XD OMG, I bought all her snacks I could when I was training my very first midnight sprite with my very first character. And I never looked back. I forgot to go back for the cereal, forgot it was there, have never bought the recipe for any of my characters and never fed it to any of my pets. Ignorance is bliss? TY for mentioning that. XD I am STILL forgetting to sign these things. :P PunkyMax 11:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC)Max Daydreamer Hey, do you know how I can become a baurecat? Just wondering. Thanks. Hey, the site wont let me create an acount.I dont know why. It just says we are unable to register this acount at this time. What did I do wrong?Please help. 21:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC)no title:( Various stuff Hi Erin, - Some vandalism, it was a Unicorn Way page. - The Diego page has some pets messed up at the bottom, looks like an honest mistake. - Going to do Malistaire quest for the first time tonight. Already did the drake ride thing, we got to the entrance at midnight and got the warning about three hours, so we stopped and did farming instead. The question is, is there anything about the Malistaire quest that needs to be documented? I have to walk the fine line between helping wikia and not torquing a friend, but I sure can do some screen dumps. - Last night spent a BUNCH of time trying to go back to Kraysys (that was the farming); this wikia was not a lot help in the location. When I finally found it, took a screen dump of the map, I believe others would like that info. I also have a screen dump of where the Blue Oyster near WaveBringer, both map and the game play. Of these, the Malistaire quest is the most timely question. AngusFiredust 18:17, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Bad words I saw an unregistered Contributer just update one of the pages, Immolate Item Card to be exact, and they didn't contribute anything but bad words to the page, I deleted it but since you are an admin you could probably see the old version. Thanks,Death Lord 21:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Question Ok so you know the message you sent about the no test realm info why cant I just asking Sorry In reply The vandalism was seen in the Latest Edits; in hind sight I should have bookmarked it, because now I can't find it. So much for helping document the Malistaire quest, it was a comedy of errors: - Got help from a friend of a friend, GrandMaster Ice, who has done it several times, but is 'no chat'. So there are four; my Life, my Death, friend Balance, and friend's friend Ice. - Ice GM knows the bypass trick, so after porting to her we missed a bunch. - Person upset our 'tried and true' system of death goes first, takes the hits, and does Wraith or Scarecrow to get the health back, and Life does heals, hits on Death monsters could not get a prism on, or clean up. So I changed my Life character to have much more healing instead of hitting; otherwise I could not heal the Ice in the first slot. - Being she was no chat, we did not understand that she was leading us to the third crystal, so I think she got annoyed and left. At least we got back into our 'system'. - Spent a good hour going backwards killing anything we could find, gathering 'loot', and looking for the third crystal (wrong). - While the Death character was going backwards, using the Life character, I printed out a screen dump and marked each location of a crystal I could travel to, then noticed the third crystal across the chasm; Then it became obvious what had to be done, and what the Ice person was trying to tell us. - Then, with those two ice monsters right before Malistaire, someone previously told me you just had to stand there after you killed the first to stop it from regenerating. So I parked the Life character there and took the Death with the friend to other side. Wrong advice. So while we are finishing off the second, the Life character with very little hit capability (changed to healing remember) has to fight the regenerated monster, and time the kill - stored enchanted treasure cards saved the day. Used a combo of Death Prism Treasure Cards, Death Trap Prism Cards, Amulet that gives Death Trap (thanks PunkyMax), to own those things that look like Ianthine Spectres. No worry, we finished it. Just have to laugh at the whole thing. AngusFiredust 13:50, September 21, 2010 (UTC) One thing about hybrid pedigrees One thing that's been bothering me as I fill in pedigrees for hybrid pets is this -- is there really even a range for pedigrees? Perhaps pedigree shouldn't be mentioned at all, except as something variable, like talents and derby skills. As I understand it, the pedigree of any hatched pet, hybrids included, is the median between the pedigrees of the two parent pets. Katherine Deathpants 01:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Animation If You Could Please Fix The Frost Giant Animation If You Need Help I Have It :) ````Kyle Icesword Oh And If You Could Tell Me How To Do A Own User Page With My Spells In A Square Order And My Stats Like The Creatures It Would Be REALLY Useful In The FutureKyle Icesword 01:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC)Kyle Icesword Level 48 Pets Can I add something to the Level 48 pets about what kind of hybrids you can get with mixing with them? Thanks Death Lord 23:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) you asked .. "Hi, have you gotten the evanescent egg on the Spider Golem Pet? If not, I'm willing to remove it for the mysterious egg that you added, since the evanescent egg seems to be normally for myth pets and the spider golem is balance. " No, i did not get the evanescent egg, just the mysterious egg.--Mishatola 23:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Fire Nova Is it possible to find fire nova from that Warehouse boss? Maybe if I could get someone who has a camerea to come with me, I could use beguile early in the battle and then you could get the spell. Thanks, Death Lord 00:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Ice Hound Does the Ice Hound still hatched? Re:Fire Nova Oh, ok I will be fighting the warehouse a lot this weekend, maybe if I can find out if it is a true spell, I will ask someone with a camera to come take a pic of it. I will post later on this week what its' name is and what school and stuff like that. ExplorerDeath Lord Fire Nova Fire Nova is said on Wizard 101 central that it MIGHT come out in the celestia update for fire wizards, so you will probably find out if that is true. Death Lord 00:26, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hybrids Does the Ice Hound still hatch with Ice Colossus and Orthrus? BenjaminStormrunner 00:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC)Benjamin Stormrunner Selena Gomez Statue I have never made a housing statue page before, what template do I use for it? Thanks, Death Lord 00:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, it really helped. Death Lord 00:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Just Asking to be sure Hi, I see the Selena Gomez quest has been set up. Can you check on the Live realm if the Swift Shark mount is available cuz I dont hav time right now, but maybe on saturday. Thanx! Oh, and can you split the Shadow Weaver(Mooshu) page into Shadow Weaver (Mooshu Fire) and Shadow Weaver (Mooshu Balance)? Cuz I notice someone is puttin' both Shadow Weavers' info on that page, and i think it might get confusing. The Seeker 23:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC)TheSeeker Forgot to mention.... o yea, does the Selena gomez quest really ends on Dec 31st? cuz thats wat i heard bout the contest thats happenin' 4 it, but idk bout the actual quest itself The Seeker 23:41, September 23, 2010 (UTC)TheSeeker Mooshu Broccoli or MooShu Broccoli Erin, capitalization problem with Mooshu Broccoli, please fix. I was trying to fix the reds on the page http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Pet_Snack_List and came across that problem. I say, you must put in twenty edits for each of my one. I saw you left a message, I will analyze. At the moment I am trying to find every Like and Love of the Death Bat no matter the cost, since I am in the unique position of owning one and wanting to help this Wikia. I will then entertain the idea of doing that with the Wraith, Satyr, and Brown Spider. Could you go over the http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Crackle_Jacks_Cereal page I created. AngusFiredust 06:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Removing Old Categories I noticed you were "removing old categories". How do I do that? Oops, forgot to sign. Katherine Deathpants 16:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Pets and the Hybrid general info page. I created "Hybrids General Information" page before I read you message about putting the info on the new Pet page. don't know how to delete a page since it is now redundant. --Mishatola 17:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Catagories cluter verus useful info, pointing to general or basic info I agree that cluttering up a category pages with general information is not real good, but it ought to be allowed to at least point to a single top level basic information page about that category, located at the top of the category page. ie. "For general information about see ". --Mishatola 17:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC) yea, like you did withe hybrid pet page :) --Mishatola 17:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm New So Please HELP ME WITH WHAT TO DO!!!!!! Hi i'm AngelFireheart a level 31 Magus Pyromancer (and also a nine year old BOY) so can someone help me with what to do on this wiki( Possibly Erin Emeraldflame) ? Thanks! P.S: I'm also usually playing in most of the Perfect population realms if you wanted to know. Thanks! Suggestion about the template On second thought, I do have a suggestion about the template for hybrid pets. For the "Looks like" section I can't add more than 5 examples. I was wondering if this could be expanded. Or should there only be 5? Katherine Deathpants 21:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) It Is Out! :) The Swift Shark Mount is out! Be sure to add it to the mounts page, and it is permanent The Seeker 00:04, September 26, 2010 (UTC)TheSeeker P.S. I checked a few min ago on wizard101 About Friendly Dragon and Buddy Dragon In a thread response, Professor Greyrose said that the Buddy Dragon replaced the Friendly Dragon. The Friendly Necromancer mentions that the change occurred in March 2009. So before that, you could get a Friendly Dragon (which gives Dragonblade Item Card) via the friend referral code, but now it is no longer obtainable, and breeding with Friendly Dragon results in a Buddy Dragon (which gives no card). Katherine Deathpants 00:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) No, Friendly Dragon is not a crowns only pet. Katherine Deathpants 00:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Fixed Thanks Erin for fixing it --BenjaminStormrunner 03:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC)